prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte DiLaurentis
CeCe Drake was introduced in Crazy. Over two years after Alison's disappearance, CeCe moved back to Rosewood. She's portrayed by Vanessa Ray. Biography The first time the Liars see CeCe Drake, they think she looks and acts a lot like Alison. She was very close to Ali before she died, a fact unknown by her other friends. CeCe dated Alison's older brother Jason. As a close older friend of Alison, she would take her to parties and mentor her. CeCe knew all about the four girls and their drama, while they knew nothing of her, and was fully aware of how Alison bullied Paige. CeCe and Alison went to Cape May together and spent time there with Darren Wilden and Melissa Hastings. During this trip is when Alison confides in CeCe that she fears she may be pregnant. Later on, it is revealed that Alison got CeCe kicked out of college. CeCe also visited Mona while she was in Radley. CeCe flees Rosewood in fear she is getting too involved with the drama that the town holds. It is rumoured that CeCe could be the notorious Red Coat; however, the actual identity of Red Coat is yet to be confirmed. Series |-|Season 1= The Bad Seed CeCe is first seen in this episode. In a flashback she is seen being pushed down stairs. Ian Thomas is seen at the top of them. However, it has been confirmed that it was actually Alison. |-|Season 2= unmAsked CeCe appears in this episode at the end. She walks into Mona's room at Radley wearing a Red Coat and Mona replies "I did everything you asked me too.". NOTES *This has not been confirmed on the show. Only by Janel Parrish. *Her face is not seen. |-|Season 3= Crazy Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alison would always say. CeCe overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself as one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks and acts like Alison or vice versa. When Emily and Nate were looking for something he wanted to get Jenna for her birthday, CeCe could tell Emily didn't like it and assumed she had feelings for Nate. Thus, she steals Jenna's number from Emily's cell phone, and calls Jenna saying she was Nate's girlfriend, and wanted Jenna to back off. Emily is surprised, but CeCe thinks she is grateful. The Kahn Game CeCe tells Spencer she knows a guy who can help her get into the college she wants because she is an alum of UPenn. After Aria and Spencer ride with CeCe to the party, CeCe plays a round of Truth with Eric Kahn, Noel's older brother. She promises Spencer that she will give her college application to the admissions counselor, but at first it is unclear what she did with it. Spencer suspects that CeCe in fact did not come to the party to give the application to "Steve", but in fact, made him up, so she could hook up with Eric. Later, Spencer receives an email from the college acknowledging receipt of her application, thus confirming that CeCe did, in fact, give it to the guy. Single Fright Female CeCe is seen posting something at the front of the school when Spencer asks her what she's doing. CeCe tells her she's trying to spread the word about a fashion show. In a flashback, CeCe and Alison talk in her car, and Alison tells her about how she'd set up Paige by writing her a love letter, pretending to be Emily. CeCe says she's proud of her. When Paige appears for the setup, Alison confronts her and threatens to tell her father, who is the deacon at the church. Paige screams at Alison to give her the note back, but Alison says that she owns her now. CeCe gleefully speeds away from the scene with Alison. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno When Emily finds Alison's old biology notebook, she discovers a photo of Alison and CeCe in Cape May. Emily later goes to CeCe and asks her who "Beach Hottie" is, but CeCe says she doesn't know. When Emily asks if Jason knew, she says if he did he would've done something to the guy for talking to Ali. When Emily ask why, we flashback to a night when CeCe was hanging out at a crab shack and spots Alison, she tells her that she is 2 weeks late and scared she is pregnant because she didn't use protection every time. When CeCe asks her if she told 'him,' Ali says she can't because he would kill her. CeCe then tells Emily that she isn't a doctor, but Ali thought she was pregnant. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted CeCe is at the Brew when Emily spots her and starts asking questions about "Beach Hottie," She leaves, stating that she doesn't have time to answer questions since she has to get pictures for her store's website. She winds up calling Aria, to ask if she could help with the photos, since the first photographer she hired was unprofessional. CeCe later leaves Aria and Wesley alone to go get some dinner and never returns. She calls to tell them her car got towed, but she is lying because she is sitting in her car while making that phone call. Only minutes prior, Jason and Emily were involved in an elevator accident - an act of deliberate sabotage. In this same episode, Jason relays a flashback to Emily of the night Ali died. He recalled seeing 'Alison' arguing with Melissa near his house, but when he called her name, it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Hot Water Hanna sees Wilden put CeCe in his car. He is beyond perturbed that CeCe would go around telling anyone that he slept with an underage girl and got her pregnant. Later, Emily goes to visit CeCe at her apartment and realizes that she is packing. CeCe reveals that Melissa took the photos of Alison, herself, Wilden on that boat and that she is leaving Rosewood. Fueling the CeCe is Red Coat rumors, a red garment is visible in CeCe's suitcase while it lies open on the sofa. I'm Your Puppet Spencer finds out CeCe had a visitor pass to Radley signed by Wren, and she was visiting Mona while she was there. According to Wren, he got into a lot of trouble for allowing her a pass at a time when Mona wasn't supposed to have visitors. But he let Cece see Mona because she was desperate to see her. CeCe also was traumatized by Alison. She apparently got CeCe thrown out of college. CeCe wanted to act as a mentor for Mona. Apparently, it was Melissa who called CeCe to tell her that Mona was in Radley. But why? A DAngerous GAme She appears only in photo form when Hanna is showing Malcolm pictures of people who are suspects of taking him to the carnival but he says it wasn't her. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona admits to seeing CeCe while being locked up in Radley, but she doesn't remember what they talked about because it was before they changed her medication. Crash and Burn, Girl! CeCe does not make an appearance, however when Toby and Caleb go to investigate Red Coat's flight plan, they question Nigel Wright a second time, he reluctantly reveals that he was paid to set up an anonymous private flight for CeCe to The Lodge at Thornhill on the night of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme." Into the Deep CeCe again doesn't make an appearance, however at the hospital, after someone attacks Jenna Marshall, Shana tells Spencer that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. Pretty Dirty Secrets A Reunion CeCe and Jason talk. She says she was worried about him and she gets why he thought she had help Alison run away, before they knew she was dead. CeCe also said she has her reasons for dumping him and that she'd rather not tell him why. Jason them blames her for Ali being the way she was, CeCe tells him he isn't innocent either cause of his N.A.T. Club and that wasn't such a wonderful example for his sister. When Jason leaves she tells him there's a liquor store next door and that he should grab a drink. Once he leaves, she is clearly upset with him. Appearances (6/95) Season 1 (1/22) *The Bad Seed (face unseen) Season 2 (1/25) *unmAsked (face unseen) Pretty Dirty Secrets (1/8) *A Reunion Season 3 (8/24) *Crazy *The Kahn Game *Single Fright Female *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted *Hot Water *I'm Your Puppet (mentioned only) *A DAngerous GAme (photo only) Season 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e (mentioned only) *Crash and Burn, Girl! (mentioned only) *Into the Deep (mentioned only) *The Mirror Has Three Faces (mentioned only) *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't Notes *CeCe appeared in 'Pretty Dirty Secrets' with Jason. *CeCe used to date Jason. *CeCe was a friend and mentor to Alison. *CeCe got kicked out of a UPenn because of Alison. *CeCe may be short for Cece'lia. *CeCe is set to return later in Season 4. *CeCe broke up with Jason the day after Alison disappeared. *CeCe knew everything about the girls because Alison told her. *She told Spencer about Paige's and Ali's hatred for each other. *She also revealed to Emily that Ali might have been pregnant. *CeCe fled town after telling Emily that Wilden might be the father. *In ''Into the Deep, Shana reveals that CeCe is the one Jenna fears for some reason. Quotes ''CeCe's Gallery'' PRDCeCe2.jpg PRDCeCe1.jpg Melissaandceceagain.png Melissaandcece.png Cece.jpg Alison and cece drake.jpg Alicece.jpg|Ali and CeCe Tumblr inline mir9t5FvvP6L1qz4rgp.png|CeCe with Alison & Wilden in Cape May Cecedrakee.jpg Cali.jpg talkingtojenna.jpg cece1.jpg 0069.jpg A Reunion - CeCe Drake.jpg CeCe Drake - 3x19.jpg Red.jpg|Red coat in CeCe's bag Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 4 Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery